Ask Them
by Meleemaster123
Summary: A retry...Please read the instructions carefully...
1. Get asking

**Hi guys I was breaking the rules last time so I changed them.**

**You are allowed to use any off the fnaf characters from 1 or 2(includes the puppet and balloon boy) PM If you have a question(so leave a review saying I have a question)and I'll answer it on PMS. So get asking(also sorry to those questions I had to delete but I'll put them back promise)**

**Get asking and have fun.**

**Oh and if you have a question for all of them please make them short questions.**


	2. First set

**Here's the first set(sorry it took so long) I would like to thank timothyricherme for their help with this**

**FIRST SET**

_MonkeyDLukey99 asked:_

_Golden Freddy: Is gravity your enemy._

_Bonnie2: You're adorable and awesome and I think you should be in charge._

_Foxy: do you watch one piece?_

_BB: you need less pinstripes and more darkness._

_Everyone: If you could be a human which human would you be and why?_

**Dear MonkeyDLukey99**

**Golden Freddy :its not my enemy at least not anymore**

**Bonnie2:aw why thank you**

**Foxy:hmmm ive heard that name before but other then that no.**

**BB:I ask them all the time but they dont understand me!**

**Everyone: We are humans!**

_Melody Monster asked:_

_ok my question is to you and the other 1.0 beryions, how would you all react if the halloween animatronic from my story became a new animatronic at the pizzeria? _

_p.s i got your face back bonnie *gives it him*_

_p.p.s ye be me favourote cap'n foxy_

Bonnie: h..how did you get this! thank you!

freddy:well we would try and get them playing our game but probley will cause trouble

Foxy:aw why thank you mate why not come on a adventure?

Foxy,Bonnie

_timmy asked:_

_chica:why did you get dismantled?_

_bonnie:did bonnie2 take your face or the workers?_

_foxy:why are you so much awesomer then the others?_

_freddy:did you like the 5 nights at freddys song?_

_golden freddy:can you teleport anywhere or just to the office?_

_bb:do you like ballon girl?_

_puppet:why you so creepy but yet so cool?_

_freddy2:do you get along with the older anmatronics?_

_bonnie2:can i have your gataur?_

_chica2:why are you eyes so creepy when you leave the stage?_

_mangle:are you and foxy in love?_

_p.s foxy you be me favorite capin can we go on a adventure?_

_envyslover asks,_

_Okay I have two questions for Bonnie and one for Freddy._

_Bonnie: _

_you have a fluffy tail?_

_2.I want to kiss you on the cheek and hug you would you let me?_

_Freddy:_

_Do you think you are a good mother?_

Dear envyslover

Bonnie: i do have a fluffy tail and…. mabey

Freddy:Im a boy… but if i was a girl probably i wouldn't

From Bonnie and Freddy

_TehGoatiestGoat ask's_

_Foxy, if you had to destroy any of your fellow animatronics, who would it be._

_sincerely, TheGoatiestGoat_

Dear TehGoatiestGoat

Foxy:hmm i would probably destroy freddy because most of the time when im comeing to get the nightguard the darn power goes out then that scallywag gets him.

p.s dont tell him i said that

sincerely Foxy

_HidingBehindTheCurtain ask's_

_Freddy: Can I have your hat?_

_Marionette: Why do you like the music box so much?_

_Mangle: Can you talk normally?_

_Foxy: Can I be ye first mate captain?_

_sincerely, HidingBehindTheCurtain_

Dear,HidingBehindTheCurtain

Freddy:no its my hat

marionette:it helps me sleep and when it goes off i get very cranky

Mangle:i can sometimes i just like using my talking.

Foxy:ahh well see me lad.

_someone ask's_

_i have a question! eveoryone, if you were wo write a story, what would it be about?_

dear someone,

Everyone but Foxy:about our lives!

foxy:a story about a capin and his first mate

sincerely,everyone

_Bookhunter319 ask's_

_Which one of you offed the phone guy in night 4?_

_sincerely Bookhunter319_

Dear Bookhunter319

Bonnie:i just watched

Chica:i helped stuff him

Freddy:i caught him and started stuffing him into a suit

Foxy:I..I was going down the hall to check up on him and I gave him a heart attack.

sincerely, everyone from the first game

_Dear Foxy_

_Ive always wondered why do you run at us and scream in the first game? is it to check up on me?_

_sincerely someone_

Dear someone

Foxy:that is what i do most of the time but i always accidentally kill the lad.

sincerely Foxy

_LikelyGaby23 ask's_

_Foxy?_

_Do you have a crush on Chica?_

_Chica?_

_What kind of delicous pizza's you make?_

_And lastly Balloon Boy,_

_When you enter the office, Why do you not leave when Jeremy puts up his mask?!_

_PLUS Nobody likes you._

_sincerely,LikelyGaby23_

Dear LikelyGaby23

Foxy: for the recored i dont like that scallywag we are just family.

Chica: whatever you want pepperoni anything.

BB:why you no like me ;( i see him put it on so i know he's humman

sincerely, Foxy Chica and BB

_dear marionette_

_How come you attack if the music box runs out? Why is it so important?_

_sincerely IcyEnderWolf_

Dear IcyEnderWolf

marionette: it keeps me a sleep and when it's not working i attack jeremy because he didn't rember for me ;(

sincerely Marionette

_Dear freddy and freddy 2_

_Freddy and new Freddy what do you think when you see the new guard wearing a Freddy mask?_

_sincerely, someone_

Dear someone

Freddy:i hate it i miss the doors :(

freddy 2:i really dont care

sincerely freddy 1 and 2


	3. Second set

**Hi guys second set for you. Again big thanks to TimothyRicherMe for their help I couldn't of done it without them!Enjoy the answers**

**SECOND SET**

_timmy asked:_

_chica:why did you get dismantled?_

_bonnie:did bonnie2 take your face or the workers?_

_foxy:why are you so much awesomer then the others?_

_freddy:did you like the 5 nights at freddys song?_

_golden freddy:can you teleport anywhere or just to the office?_

_bb:do you like ballon girl?_

_puppet:why you so creepy but yet so cool?_

_freddy2:do you get along with the older anmatronics?_

_bonnie2:can i have your gataur?_

_chica2:why are you eyes so creepy when you leave the stage?_

_mangle:are you and foxy in love?_

_p.s foxy you be me favorite capin can we go on a adventure?_

Dear Timmy,

Chica:Ask the workers

Bonnie: Bonnie 2 did!

Foxy:I'm not...

Freddy:Yes

Golden Freddy:Anywhere

BB: No...

Puppet:In my nature

Freddy 2:We get along with the others ok except for my Bonnie and theirs,he always tries to steal my Bonnie's face

Bonnie 2:No!Take the other ones!

Chica 2:Because I no longer want to be sexy

Mangle:NOPE!

From Everyone

_melody-monster ask's_

_do you guys see yourself as a big family with mister mike schmidt? like chica seems like a mother, freddy a father. bonny an foxy being the two brothers who always fight and mikey being the baby of the family?_

Dear Melody-Monster,

Well we all see Freddy as the father,Chica isn't really like a mother more like the baby sister,Bonnie and Foxy are the brothers who fight constantly and Mikey is the baby brother

From Everyone

_ICherryPop ask's_

_Chica, do you have a crush on somebody? ( I hope Foxy XD)_

_-Freddy, can i hug u?_

_-Foxy, do you have a crush on Chica?_

_-Bonnie, do you like or hate Toy Bonnie?_

dear ICherryPop

Chica: you don't need to know anything about my personal life!

Freddy: please i need a hug its been so long :(

Foxy:w..what no.. no why did she say something?

Bonnie:don't say his name he stole my face and i will never forgive him!... unless he gives me my face back.

Bonnie 2:In your dreams!

_malhavok ask's_

_to mangle how do you walk and to foxy can you still sing_

_sincerely malhavok_

Dear malhavok

mangle:my endo might be messed up but i can still walk

Foxy:of course me matie. a pirate never loses his voice.

_someone asks _

_golden freddy are you real or a hallucination also what did you do where you a spare animatronic or the same thing that happened to foxy but worse?_

Dear someone,

Golden Freddy: I am both…And I'm never going to be like that Fox EVER!

Foxy: Hey you bit someone back in 56…

Golden Freddy: NEVER bring that up again OK?!

Foxy:Ok ok...keep yer wig on

Golden Freddy:What wig

Foxy:*Facepalms*

Golden Freddy(and foxy)

TimothyRicherme ask's

Dear everyone are we friends yet?

p.s foxy your my favrot

Dear TimothyRicherme

We always were friends :)

Foxy:Thanks

Everyone

Eric ask's

Hi Chica! I just wanted to say that you will always be my favorite animatronic! For some weird reason you remind me a lot of my childhood... I don't really know why. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you thought it would be nice to have a pizza party? I'm kinda hungry. :D

Hugs, Eric

Dear Eric

Why thank you.I will organse a Pizza party right now for you and maybe get you up on stage would you like that?*Hugs back*Thank you

Chica

zane ask's

Quick question, about the gang seeing mike as an endo, is it because of budget cuts/lack of technology that they dont have some form of scanning/night vision to prevent all the deaths?

Dear Zane

All of them at once

Sincerely the manager

foxysbiggestfan ask's

foxy in FNAF1 are you just trying to help mike?

Dear Foxysbiggestfan

Foxy:i do but i accident give him a heart attack. i want to help the lad but i always give them a heart attack.

sincerely Foxy

**Also you can now PMS TimothyRicherMe with your questions too**


	4. Ask them has moved to Tumblr

**Hi guys Im breaking rules by doing a Q and A on here so I moved it to tumblr. Sorry but I don't wanna lose anything on here... Tumblr thingy is this:**

** settings/blog/askordarethefnafcrew**

**Now you can dare the fnaf crew too :)**

**Again sorry see you on tumblr hopefully**


End file.
